Known windings or supply windings or rolls of the specified kind generally comprise a wound-up metal line or train (generally of aluminum wire) which is stamped to constitute a corrugated configuration and which by virtue of the stamping forms respective clips which are integrally interconnected at their limb ends. As is known, unwinding of the line of clips from the reel body which carries the winding thereof, which is unwanted by virtue of elastic stress, is prevented by an adhesive strip which is fixed to the end which is exposed in the unrolling direction of the clip line, and the adjoining turns of the winding and/or the reel body. Removal of the adhesive strip prior to feeding the clip line to the clip machine is frequently laborious and residues of the adhesive strip which have remained behind can lead to troubles in the clip machine.
Clip machines of the stated kind (also referred to as closure apparatuses or automatic closure devices) are typically used to close bags or packagings in tubular form (artificial tubular case or natural skin) filled with liquid to pasty or also (in part) granular content by means of closure tools. For that purpose the clips in the form of the line thereof are fed to the closure tools along a predetermined guide path, starting from the clip reel. Equipping the clip machine with such a reel and introducing the clip line and feeding it to the machine in that way is in that case generally very laborious.